


The Echo Spot..

by Virtuemoirgal



Category: VM, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuemoirgal/pseuds/Virtuemoirgal
Summary: A one off about Tessa and Scott finally admitting their feelings for one another as their families listen on in glee.





	The Echo Spot..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic it was just in my head and I had to get it out. I’m deep in the Tessa and Scott hole as you can all see. Hope you enjoy!

If you didn’t want to be overhead in the Moir’s family home the echo spot had to be avoided. Through the years family members would forget the exact spot only to regret it later when a smug papa or mama Moir would look at one of the children and mention a conversation they had had with one another or on the phone. The echo spot was next to a grill which led to the dining room and anyone who stood there could be heard as if they were standing in the room. Scott Moir learnt about the dangers of this spot when he was 14 years old. 

The Moir family were gathered with the Virtue family for one of their joint family meals in the dining room when suddenly they overhead a wail coming from the grate. Startled Alma looked around trying to figure out which one of her sons had emitted this loud sad noise so she could comfort him. Seeing everyone at the table just as startled at her she looked towards the grate and realized it was someone not currently at the table. Minutes earlier a 14 year old Tessa virtue, her sons skating partner had been just fine. Now things did not seem to be as fine as everyone at the table overhead her sobbing to someone “ I- I just don’t understand Scotty” everyone at the table looked at each other and realized they were hearing the younger of the Moir sons confidential conversation with his skating partner. Alma was about to get up to go tell the two that the everyone could hear them when she heard Tessa say “Why doesn’t he like me? Is it because I’m ugly and quiet?” Alma looked to Kate Tessa’s mother and grimaced knowing that if Tessa were to find out that everyone had overhead her say that she would retreat into herself for weeks. Deciding to leave it she started talking loudly to the two families about how long it had taken her to make the lasagna. Everyone tried to ignore the conversation going on because they knew how Tessa would react if she found out they had all listened to her cry. However, it was hard to ignore the loud sobs coming from the grate. Tessa’s father looked pained and was getting up to go find his daughter to comfort her when he heard Scott murmur “he doesn’t like you because he doesn’t know you T! You’re perfect in every way. You’re pretty and funny and you skate better then anyone and you wear pretty dresses, prettier then any of the other girls.” The two families looked at each other and let out a collective aw. They all loved those two kids so much and their friendship warmed their hearts. From the grate you could hear Tessa’s giggle and knowing the two they all could imagine Scott’s arms wrapped around her hugging her gently and kissing her forehead. Danny got up and put some music on so that the rest of the family could leave the two to their conversation in peace. Five minutes later a much happier Tessa joined the table with Scott’s protective arm around her as they walked in. No one said anything and just let the two kids pretend they had been outside playing.

15 years later:

The big Moir Christmas party was in full swing. Danny was his usual merry tipsy and kept putting mistletoe over his mother and kissing her on the cheek declaring her to be the best mother around. All the virtues had shown up just two minutes before and were all catching up with the Moir clan as if they hadn’t all seen each other a week before to watch Tessa and Scott’s worlds performance on the television. When Tessa showed up she had made a beeline for Scott and was hugging him and laughing at a stupid joke he had made. Scott’s girlfriend was frowning in the corner at them both obviously getting more and more frustrated. Scott oblivious to all this kept on cracking jokes and looking at Tessa for approval with his hand on her back.

Three hours later the party was starting to quiet down a bit and only a few close family friends were left including all the virtues. They had all convened around the dining room table to watch the Moir and Virtue children play a particularly competitive game of monopoly. Jordan yelling every time Danny smugly collected money off her. Scott was in the kitchen with his mother helping her doing the washing up happy and humming content that all his favourite people had come together for his favourite holiday. Tessa however was nowhere to be seen and neither was Scott’s girlfriend.

Suddenly over the laughter a loud “you bitch” was heard coming from the grate. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over shocked. Scott who had heard from the kitchen came running in recognizing the voice as his girlfriends and frantically looked around. From the grate you could hear Scott’s girlfriend yelling at someone loudly “ I told you last week you weren’t supposed to come. I told you that you and him were to only see each other at practice and events. I told you and you still came to his family home and had your hands all over him with no respect to me!” Everyone looked at Scott and he appeared frozen in the middle of the dining room listening to his girlfriend rail into someone. In answer Tessa’s voice could be heard soft and sad “ I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to disrespect you. I know how hard it must be to see your boyfriend have such a close relationship with another women but I promise you he doesn’t look at me like that we’re just best friends.” Scott’s girlfriends voice could be heard getting louder and louder “ he keeps on telling me it’s nothing but I see the way he looks at you, the way that he laughs at your jokes more then anyone, the special smile he reserves for just you and you take advantage of that knowing he has a girlfriend! You’re mean you’re malicious and I forbid you to see him!” A choked sob could be heard coming from Tessa as she said “ I can’t not see him he’s my partner and my best friend. I’ll stop hugging him and I’ll stop holding his hand but this isn’t helping you being angry at me if you feel like Scott doesn’t care about you enough you need to talk to him! Women can’t turn on each other like this we should support one another.” Scott’s girlfriend wasn’t having it, she had reached a point of real insecurity and she had been jealous of Tessa the moment she laid eyes on her. She was heard through the grate her tone turning vicious “if you don’t stop seeing him I’m going to make him leave you I’ll make him find another partner and I’ll make him forget about you.” Through the grate a sad sob was heard coming from Tessa, with this heart wrenching noise Scott finally unfrozen from his rigid position ran out the room. The Virtues and Moirs all looked at each other shaking their heads. They knew that this girl had made a massive mistake. When asking Scott to choose between Tessa and anyone Tessa would always win. 

A loud “oomph” was heard as Scott finally reached the echo spot and held Tessa in his arms. Putting his forehead against hers he started synching their breathing trying to calm her down as she sobbed. Scott’s girlfriend looked at him with shock. Why had her boyfriend suddenly appeared out of nowhere? How had he know Tessa was crying and why was he being so intimate with Tessa in front of her? “Scott what are you doing?! Can you get your arms of her now!” Scott just ignored her as he wiped the tears off Tessa’s face and kissed her forehead. Tessa looked up at him with so much love in her eyes and then glanced at the girl yelling next to them with guilt. “Scott I’m ok it’s ok don’t worry let go” Tessa murmured. Scott looked at her with pain in his eyes she had never told him to let go before and he knew why she was doing it now. Scared that the consequence of his comfort would be her potentially losing him. Scott shook his head at her and put his arm round her shoulders cradling her gently and looked at his girlfriend. “ I want you to leave. I want you to pack up everything you bought here and I don’t want to ever see you again” he said in a slow but certain voice. In the dining room the two families let out a collective sigh of relief looking at each other with knowing looks. Scott’s girlfriend was not so happy “ wh-wha-what do you mean Scott you love me you and me we’re going to be together forever right? I said a few stupid things I’m sorry I didn’t mean it.” Tessa looked over at the now crying girl uncomfortable and said to Scott “ Scotty it’s fine she was just upset it’s ok don’t break up with her because of me.” Scott looked down at her and said “T I’m breaking up with her because she made you cry and if anyone makes you cry they’re dead to me.” Scott’s girlfriend was now sobbing hysterically this was her worst nightmare this is what she had been trying to avoid. “ I knew you loved her I knew it the whole time and this just proves it!” Everyone in the dining room was shamelessly listening to the conversation curious and a bit excited to hear Scott and Tessa’s opinion on his now ex girlfriend declaring his love for Tessa in front of both of them. Scott just looked at her and said “please leave and don’t make this harder I’m sorry.” The girl ran upstairs grabbed her bag and ran through the quiet dining room to her car outside before Scott could even turn around and say a word to Tessa. 

Everyone in the dining room looked at each other in discomfort. Should they be listening to this part of the conversation or should they turn some music on. Danny was about to get up to turn on Christmas carols when Tessa could be heard talking to Scott with concern “Scotty you shouldn’t have done that you’re going to regret it. You loved her and now you’re going to resent me.” Tessa’s voice sounded heartbroken and everyone in the dining room was visibly moved by her sad speech. Scott was quiet for a few minutes and Tessa looked up at him growing more and more anxious by the minute. Finally Scott looked down at her and said “ T I’ve never loved anyone but you. You know that.” The whole dining room stood up and started cheering and whooping so loud that houses 5 rows down could hear them. In that moment Tessa realized that one, she was standing in the echo spot and two, the man she loved loved her back. Smiling she grabbed Scott’s face and kissed him so hard he could feel it in his toes. 

2 minutes later after listening to the two kissing and moaning sweet words to each other the whole dining room started talking super loudly about Alma’s delicious cooking. Kate ran over to the record player turning the music up as high as it could go. The two were finally together and they deserved their privacy.


End file.
